


Moon Song 月之歌

by OneBridgeX



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reconciliation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneBridgeX/pseuds/OneBridgeX
Summary: 狼人AU。当Charles被猎人抓去后，Erik与他的狼群前去解救他。事实证明在此之后两人还有一些挽救他们关系的余地。





	Moon Song 月之歌

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moon Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733042) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 



他们曾一度是一起玩耍的两只幼狼。他们曾躺在星空之下注视着升空的月亮，在草地上缓慢地做爱。然后，月亮之歌将他们的内在唤醒，让他们变化为狼人，那时他们一同奔跑，让树荫遮蔽他们的掠影。他们狂奔，兽爪几乎不曾着地。他们一起嚎叫，惊醒睡梦中的生物。那些狼嚎代表着除了孤独以外的一切事物。

Charles仍清楚地记得那一时刻，记得当Erik称他幼稚、愚蠢、固执盲目时，当Erik带走Raven还有一切时愤怒的面孔。也许Erik终究是对的。Charles蜷缩在牢笼中，很难思考些别的，每当他转身就能感受到银制的栅栏在灼烧他的皮肤。

逮捕他的猎人开始发话。“时间不多了，”一个人说着。Charles身体中的镇定剂使他难以集中精神，但他努力紧绷着自己的感官。“几分钟后月亮就升起来了，满月时我们就要调整血清。”

“你觉得这会最有效吗？”第二个声音怀疑地问道，“难道我们不该考虑一下血清会不会完全阻止变身吗？”

“你他妈没看我给你写的字条吗？我们在前一个的身上早就尝试过了。结果不怎么漂亮。”

“发生了什么？”

“那只动物癫痫发作了，实际上是各种疾病发作，最后没撑过来，心脏停跳。”

“见鬼，老兄。”

“对，但那一只是个杂种，”那个声音变得猛烈且热切，“而这是只纯血的，我们马上就会知道血清在他身上会产生什么不同的效果。”

Charles疲惫的抬起头，他无法确切地看清那些男人，但从声音中他可以判断他们在附近。“拜......拜托，”他说，这个词像是从某种细长的管子中泵出来一般。他摇着头，试图将自己从地面推起来：“别这么做。”

一个身影走近，在笼子前蹲了下来。过了一会儿，视野中模糊的轮廓转变成了一个中年高瘦的男人，他正透过眼镜轻蔑地看着Charles。“你醒了。”

“你们为什么要这么做？”Charles问道，“我与公会、与Harrison有过协约的，Harrison Golding！”

男人身后的某个人大笑：“你认为你和公会签订的协约有什么鬼用？给你一条新闻快报，小狗：我们中的某些人不同意公会制定的方针，那帮脑子被驴踢过的环保狂想毁掉一切。好消息是，我们还记得真正的猎人该做什么。我说的对吗，Lex？”

蹲在笼子前的人点了点头。“对。但我们稍稍进化了，你看。我们对杀死你不是那么感兴趣，我们比较感兴趣的是利用你，找到一种治疗你们......令人遗憾的状况的药。杀死一头狼不会有什么改变，但治疗一头狼......”Lex暗色的瞳孔开始兴奋地闪烁，“你应该猜出来我想干什么了。”

猛烈的恐惧笼罩了Charles，他抓住栅栏但又嘶吼着畏缩了回去，他的手指被银栏杆灼烧着。“你不能这样做。别这样。”

“抱歉，小狗，”Lex说道，“你没有太多选择。”

生锈的嘎吱声在他们头顶尖锐地响起，Charles及时地扭过身躯看到一个天窗正抖动地打开。起初是一片漆黑——然后云朵移位，月光倾泻而下，闪耀及充沛。Charles的骨头开始变得酸痒，他带着疼痛地喘着粗气，试图压制自己的变化、保持人形。然而月光如此强大，而他因疲惫与镇定剂的作用变得十分虚弱。他瘫倒了，四肢着地绝望地呼吸着，耳后变化成了狼形。  
   
*  
     
天空中的月亮现在已经变得又圆又亮，一阵带着花香的清风冷却着这个夜晚，空气闻起来像是要下雨。草地上覆盖了露珠，土壤很新鲜。

他们曾在一个相似的夜晚相遇，多年以前。Charles拉扯着他的后颈将他从湖中救出，他那时被浸泡着，半死不活。他们一同瘫倒在河岸上，Erik看向Charles，从那人类的眼睛中看到了理解与同族的灵魂。Charles说道：“你好。”然后触碰Erik的皮毛。后者没有拍开他的手，只是闭上自己的眼睛，让Charles轻抚过他带着湿气的鼻尖。

今夜这些回忆比往常更加触手可及。Erik焦躁不安地踱着步，他身体中的狼人渴望去奔跑、狩猎，但他已经将Azazel与Angel派出侦查，当他们返回时他需要待在原地。他们靠近了——他可以用自己捕食者靠近猎物时的本能去发觉这点。这将在今晚终结。

靠近树线处，Victor也在踱步，步伐长且烦闷，他浑身散发着蔑视。Erik在此时全神贯注，没有精力去处理他，但一会儿Victor就会被修理。一打这个任务开始之时，他就开始争论不休，这已经开始让整个狼群忿恨了。为群体起见，要么他妥协，要么他被Erik踢出去。

但这些思绪太过遥远，被深埋在今夜主要的顾虑之下。当Erik闻到Azazel与Angle接近这片土地时，所有的思绪都撤离了，他站在原地，肾上腺素使他颤抖。

找到他们了，Angel说道，她的语气很冷酷。是一个荒废的仓库，大约在十英里外。

Erik抑制住了直接奔到那里的冲动。理性优先，毫无计划地闯入只会让他们被杀死，Charles也一起。多少？

Azazel蔑视地说，三个男人，没了。

三个男人？只是这样？当然不可能。但同时，他们不知道Erik与他的狼群在搜寻，也或许他们不知道Charles有多么重要。宝贵的机会。

Erik仰起他的兽鼻嗅着空气，新鲜，寒冷，尖锐。狩猎的完美夜晚。我们出发。

他们在阴影中安静地大步慢跑着，兽爪静静地拍打在潮湿的土地上。跟随Azazel与Angel在地上留下的痕迹很简单，Erik跑在前面，他的步伐快速且不耐烦。当仓库出现在视野中时，他已经把狼群远远地落在了后面。他站在一个小坡上，轻轻地喘着气，等着其余的狼人追上他。他几乎可以嗅到Charles了，有一些本能知道后者在附近，他焦急迫切地要去找到他，让两人的鼻头靠拢，确保他的安全。但他仍然等待着——鲁莽行事会带来更糟的后果。

几分钟后，剩余的狼群到达，他们站在杂树林的边缘侦查着整个仓库。它小、黑暗、破旧，无疑是被废弃的。但Erik可以嗅到新鲜的气息。新鲜的人类踪迹，同样新鲜的机车轧过的土壤和一辆旧车上生锈的金属。

前门在沉闷的吱扭声中突然被打开，一个男人走了出来，高瘦且秃顶。他闻起来像是香烟、火药与血，另Erik后颈的毛竖立了起来。在他们注视的时候，男人叼住一卷烟，用打火机的火星点燃了它。然后他静静地站在深夜之中，烟随着每一次吸气闪烁着橘色的火光。

Azazel，Erik说，上吧。

一片缓慢移动的云遮挡住了月光，庞大的红色狼人向前跃起，甚至看不清黑暗中他的掠影。男人没有时间尖叫。香烟的亮光熄灭了，Erik向前移动，血的味道刺激着他体内的野兽，他想要将自己的利齿深埋在血肉之中，想要扑咬，感受骨头生脆的断裂声。还剩两个人，至少其中一个是他的。

他们走进了仓库，留Azazel和Jason在外面看守。这是一个拥有很多房间的小型建筑，大多房间的门紧闭着，Erik略过所有这些，继续跟随人类的气息。当他走过一个转角时这气息变得浓烈，一扇门虚掩着。他可以听见里面的声音，低沉。

“——继续看着他几个小时，如果情况没有变化......好吧。”

“好吧？”

“带他出去枪毙。这种结果不会给我们多少帮助，我们需要将他肢解，重新再来。血清显然没有如我们所期望地那样运作。”

他的胸腔中膨胀起愤怒，激动且不可控。Erik将门猛地撞开，冲进屋中咆哮着。那两个人向后蹒跚地迈了几步，眼睛惊恐地圆瞪着。尿液与恐惧的刺鼻味道顿时充满了整个房间，离得较远的那个男人向后绊了几步，奔向侧门。Erik不需要说任何话，Angle就已经从他身后跃出扑向那人，安静且致命。

剩下的那个男人举起了手：“等等，你不能——等——”

Erik磨着自己的牙，嘴唇卷曲了起来。只是一瞬，那个男人还没来得及向后撤离一步。鲜血溅上了Erik的牙齿和下巴，他凶狠的咬下去，听到脊柱断裂时的声音，充满敌意地晃动男人的身体。当那具躯体变得无力时，Erik不再紧抓着他，鲜血覆盖了他的鼻子。

左侧一个柔弱的声音引起了他的注意力，他望过去，僵住了。一个银制的笼子放置在了天窗的正下方，让月光笼罩着，一头满身鲜血的灰狼躺在笼子中央，它的眼睛如同深夏的夜晚一般。人类的眼睛。Charles的眼睛。

Erik忽视掉他的猎物，跃向那个笼子。Charles!

意料之外的是，里面的那头狼动了动嘴唇，身体又缩了回去，颈部的毛立起。Charles？Erik困惑地尝试着又叫了一声，他围绕着笼子转圈，尝试去吸引狼的注意力。是我，Erik。

回应他的只有一声咆哮。过了一会儿，Mortimer走近了，说道，他怎么回事？

我不知道。Erik看向Charles，看向那受伤的、空白的目光，觉得自己的心被恐惧和愤怒揪紧了。把他弄出来，我们要把他带回家。

 

*  
   
Charles是在自己的房间中醒来的。他疑惑地抓紧了身下的床单，试图去回想起来发生了什么。他是怎么回到这里的？又是如何从笼子中逃脱的？狼群找到了他、救了他吗？还是说这一切都是高烧造成的幻象，一个血清带来的副作用？

他将自己从床上撑起来，险些摔回枕头上，他的胳膊无力，四肢也在发酸。快速检查自己后，他没有发现明显的外伤或是绷带，前臂上有一些抓痕，但这些相对之下都很轻。唯一的较为猛烈的疼痛来自膝盖，但这只是旧伤而已。除此之外，他奇迹般地安好。

他还活着，相对来说毫发无伤，他在家。这是怎么做到的？

门外有脚步声接近了，过了一会儿，门打开，Hank出现在了门口，他端着一个放着玻璃杯的托盘，其中一个玻璃杯中盛满了水，其余的玻璃杯中是橙汁。当看到Charles坐在床上时他停住了脚步，神情稍微放松了些。“Charles，谢天谢地。”

“Hank，”Charles在他的脸上搜寻着答案，“我......发生了什么？”

“你还记得什么吗？”

“我记得那些猎人，记得我被抓了起来。他们把我关在一个笼子中然后他们......他们给我注射了什么东西。一种血清。”Charles揉搓着自己胳膊上的肉，但那里没有针眼，甚至没有任何一丝痒的感觉。“我......不知道在那以后发生了什么。”

Hank将托盘放在床头，小心翼翼地坐了下来。Charles这才意识到他的床边放着一把椅子。它闻起来像是Erik，Charles晕眩地想着。

“他们给你注射的血清抑制住了你的意识，”Hank解释道，“这将你的狼形释放了出来，那头狼很疯狂，在这之后你变得不再清醒。我尝试反向制作解药，你的意识回来之后就自动地变回了人形，但你还是神志不清，所以就昏过去了。直到现在你已经沉睡了十八个小时。”

Charles缓慢地消化这个消息。“那我......还好吗？”

“我是这么认为的。我一直在检查你的一些要害器官，看起来你的身体已经自动代谢掉了剩余的血清。我们仍然要监督以确保没有其它残留的副作用。”

“当然，”Charles嘟囔道。他再次注视着那把椅子，他留意到现在Erik的气味变得更加强烈了些，它充满了整个房间，而且很新鲜。“Erik......曾来过这里吗？”他犹豫地问道。

Hank的嘴唇抿紧了，他用明显的不情愿的语气说道：“Erik把你带到这儿来的，他和他的狼群找到了你，把你救了出来。”

Erik为他而来，Erik找到了他，解救了他还把他带了回来。Charles不知道该如何反应，他不喜欢自己脑中自发冒出来的那点希望。“他还在这儿吗？”

“他和他的狼群都还没走，”Hank的嘴唇撇了撇，很是不满，“我们让他们待在东翼，尽量远离其他人。Alex自打一开始就想赶他们走，但......好吧，Erik拒绝离开。”

“我想见他。”

“教授——”

“拜托，Hank。”

Hank怒视了他一会儿，然后他的肩膀无奈地垂下，他小声说道：“好的。我会告诉他你已经醒了。”

他一离开，Charles就疲倦地深陷在了枕头中。他不记得自己曾感受到如此的疲惫，也许除了第一次完整的变形，但那次是高兴且满足的精疲力竭。这次的深入骨髓而又致命，像是不肯平息下来的弊病。他想要闭上自己的眼睛，但又突然害怕他不会再醒过来了，或者，更糟糕的，他会在那个笼子中醒过来，再次无法脱逃。

他在见到Erik前已经先闻到了他。即使是现在，他的气味仍然能使Charles的血液沸腾，脉搏加快。门轻轻地开了，Erik踏入，他们的目光相遇又不肯离开。

在一段长且令人心急的时间过后，Charles说道：“我听说我应该谢谢你，救我出来。”

“嗯。你的狼群也有功劳，他们得知你失踪后找到了我们。”

“真的吗？”Charles惊讶地说道。

“我猜他们爱你胜过恨我。他们知道我可以帮忙。”

“你确实帮了。”

Erik偏了偏他的头。

“谢谢你，”Charles清清地说道，现在很难再对Erik生气，这个时刻显得意料之外地温和，他们的仇怨显得疏远又陈旧。Charles突然唯一想做的事就是将Erik拉到自己的怀抱中，再把他拉的更近些。

Erik的手放在门把手上——事实上，从他进门之后，他就没有放开那个门把手。“我该走了。我想待在这里确保你没事......好吧，显然是这样的。”

“不。”Charles脱口而出。

Erik的眼睛不可察觉地睁大了些。“不？”

Charles强迫自己的语调变得平稳些。“不。我还没有......感谢你和你的狼群。你们应该留下，至少留到晚上。”

“现在已经到晚上了。”Erik稍微被逗乐了。

Charles的脸有点红。“那就至少留到明天早上，你们不该在晚上到处奔跑。”

Erik的眼神变得锐利，咬紧牙关说道：“因为猎人会在晚上出没伤害我们种族。”

“不，这不是——”不是真的。我们与猎人有过协议，这是安全的保证。然而这些话现在听上去像是灰烬。他们真的安全吗？他们如何确信这一点？“你明白了，”Erik说道。他的眼中没有嘲讽，而是倦怠。“你终于明白选择相信他们的和平是何等愚蠢。”

“他们......他们是在公会的监管之外行事的，”Charles慢吞吞地说道，“他们是在野的猎人，原始的协议还在生效。”至少他认为它还有效，当他强壮一点时他回去确认这一点的。

Erik嘲讽地看向他。“你为何总是坚持忽略现实，Charles？即使发生了这些，你仍然相信人类是可以被信任的吗？”

“我始终坚信友好的人类存在，”Charles坚定地说道，“我坚信我们可以共存。”

“他们试图去杀了你，”Erik嘶吼道，“他们试图去根除我们的种族。你太过愚蠢，妄想他们会改变主意。”

Charles的眼睛闪着光。“那么我就是愚蠢。我愚蠢是因为我相信他们能比我们所预想的更好，就像我们能比他们所预想的更好一样。”

Erik所散发的愤怒奔涌而出，Charles可以嗅到它们，尖锐且令人畏惧。“你是我所认识的——最愚笨的——最顽固的白痴。”

“你也一样，”Charles冷静地说道，克制住不让自己被Erik的愤怒所吓到。他抬高了自己的下巴，直视着Erik，忽视自己体内那头已经汗毛竖立的狼，它催促自己屈服、或是进攻，以防敌对的狼先对自己出手。

他凝视着Erik，令他惊讶的是，Erik的表情缓和了。他缓慢地关上了背后的门向前走来。他没有停留在床脚或拉过空着的椅子坐下，而是毫不停滞地爬上了床。Charles盯着他，疑惑地瞪着眼睛，直到Erik把他拉进了自己的怀抱中，抓得更紧了些。

“你是一个愚笨的固执的白痴，”Erik又重复了一遍，他的声音在Charles的头发中显得有些沉闷，“但我不会爱其他样子的你。”

Charles的脉搏在他的太阳穴上砰砰地跳动着。“你......”

“安静，”Erik说道，“让我再这样待一会儿。就只是......”他握住Charles的手时，手指有些发抖。“看到你在那个笼子里，想着他们如果毁了你......”他摇着头，像是要把那些回忆从脑海中赶走，又把Charles拉近了些。“让我再待会儿。”

Charles就那样坐着，安抚着Erik的胸膛，他的思绪旋转着。在这一刻他无法呼吸，无法挪动自己。他也无法自持地抓住Erik的衬衫，脸埋在Erik的肩膀上，使劲地呼吸着，试图将自己淹没在他的温暖与存在中。已经过去太久了。太多年了，他无法制止眼泪刺痛自己的眼角，或是压制喉咙里的哽咽。

“我想念你，”当他可以再次说话时，他低声细语道，“天哪，Erik，我如此的想念你。”Erik什么都没有说，但他绝望地抱紧他的方式使这一切如此明了。已经过了这么久......Erik仍然爱着他。Charles从未感觉过如此被理解与心照不宣。

当他抬起自己的头时，Erik也稍微转了一下头，于是他们的嘴唇接触。吻温柔而熟悉，像是久别重逢后回忆对方时的碰鼻。Charles身体中的浪颤抖着，它找到了真正的合身之处，它的心。他了解Erik的方式和Erik了解他的方式，世界中没有事物比这更加真实。他失去这个已经太久了，以至于他已然忘记如何去追求，但强烈的渴望又在这一瞬间回来了，他抓住Erik的胳膊将他拉近。

“我认为——”Erik喘着气小声说道，“我有些时候认为你恨我。”

“有些时候我确实恨你，”Charles承认，“但它从没有超过我对你的爱。”

这句话为他挣得了一个少见的笑。Erik再次亲吻他，缓慢而熟悉，Charles闭上了眼睛，他的胸膛绷紧了，充满了火热与愉悦的情绪。  
   
*  
   
早上，Charles首先醒来，他紧紧抓住Erik就像Erik会立刻消失一般。然而当Erik眨着眼睛醒来时，他只是懒洋洋地看向Charles的脸，又靠得近了些。他们很长一段时间内都保持这个样子，留意阳光将整个屋子粉刷地金黄。当房间变得令人炫目地明亮时，Erik终于移动了。

“我应该走了，”他说，将自己的腿从Charles的双腿中撤离。

“留下，”Charles说。

Erik静止不动，用探究的目光看向他“留下？”

“留在我身边，”Charles将他们的手指缠在一起，“留在这儿，我需要你。”

“Charles......”

“求你，”他从未如此渴求过一件事，他从未用他的整个灵魂，人与狼一同渴望过一件事。

Erik轻轻地叹了一口气。“你的狼群——”

“我们会找出方法。”

“那么我的狼群？”

“如果他们能和平相处，遵循我的规则，那么我欢迎他们留下。”

“你的规则？”

“我们的规则，”Charles修正道，“当然，你有发言权。”他挖苦地笑道。“我不认为我可以阻止你发话。”

“你允许这些？”

“我不会期望所有人都毫无保留地同意我。Alex尤其不会，有些时候连Hank都不能与我保持意见一致。”Charles将Erik的手举起，亲吻他的指关节，“我还可以面对队伍中更多的反对者。”

Erik皱眉，“这不会成就一个好的狼群。”

“不会，”Charles捏了捏他的手，“但这可以成就一个好的家，所以......”他在Erik的脸上和眼中搜寻着希望的踪迹，“留下？”

一阵沉默。体内的狼有点受伤，想要退缩回去，终于Erik慢慢地呼出了一口气，说道，“目前来说，好吧。”

“目前来说，”Charles难以置信地重复道，然后感到无比轻松与愉悦。他被这一阵情感所淹没，把自己的脸埋在Erik的肩膀上使劲的呼吸，感受他强大的、令人陶醉的气味。

那天晚上他们一同奔跑，头顶上的月亮很完整，强烈地将他们的狼形呼唤出来。狼群中的其他狼人在前面狂奔着，Charles在后面不着急地慢跑着，因为膝盖的原因稍微有些跛。但疼痛在今晚无法波及到他，尤其是当Erik与他一同奔跑时，他们的步伐完美地同步。他在这些年中从未如此热爱夜晚。

很长一段时间中，他们感受到的只有脚下潮湿的土壤，鼻尖上沾满露珠的草，平稳的、共同的心跳。Erik抬起头开始向月亮嚎叫，长久地充满喜悦，不加思考，Charles也加入了他。他们的声音相遇，如同月亮般圆满、珍贵、温暖。

这是一个很美好的夜晚。


End file.
